The encounter at a night club
by sotsottan
Summary: Natsu confessed but got rejected flatly! Gray and Gajeel dragged him to a night club to have fun and forget the girl and there he met his one and only true love! A fluffy Nalu fanfic. A modern AU. Now updated with a Gruvia version!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Natsu's POV_

I was very nervous. My hands were holding a bouquet of roses that I hid behind my back. Today is the day! I will confess my feelings for her after all these years, and ask her to be my girlfriend.

Erza insist that I get roses. That ice prick insist that I wear a suit instead of my usual attire, but I ignored him because he himself always strip around, even though he didn't admit it. Metal head even ask me get some protection, in case I finally got my virginity taken once I confessed, which I think that's not the main point.

I held out my hand and muster all the courage in my heart and knock on it. I can hear a voice coming from inside of the house shouting coming. Letting out a deep breath, I got a determined look in my eyes. I'm determined that I won't run away today.

When she finally opened the door, she had a surprised look on her face. I scanned her quickly and realised that she was just wearing pajamas and having a bed hair stucked out on her head. My childhood crush then relaxed and asked, "What's the matter, Natsu? You usually shouted that it's you when you come over."

"Lissanna, I have something for you." Okay, it's now or never. I revealed the roses and shoved it to her, "You can have this." She eyes it warily and asked, "Okayyy- What's the occassion? It's not like you to give me something like this."

"Lisanna, canyougooutwithme? I love you!" I talked so fast at the first sentence and I closed my eyes. After some moment of silence, I thought she ran away and I opened my eyes slowly and saw she had a sad face.

"Why? What happened?"

"Natsu, I can't go out with you." Why she can't go out with me? Is it because I'm not good enough? Is it because I'm always loud and break everything and picking fights all the time?

"I'm actually going out with Bixlow... I'm even pregnant with his child..."

Is this all a dream? No, more precisely, it's a nightmare. I pinched my own cheeks to check but it was very painful. Is this real?

I finally managed to say, "What?"

"Don't you get it, Natsu? I don't see you that way. I only see you as a friend. And I'm going to get married soon, since I don't want to risk getting married after giving birth."

"I'm sorry, Natsu." then she slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Natsu, you should totally go with us! Just forget about her. She don't deserve you."

I sighed. My rival Gray kept on pestering me about how I should forget about Lisanna and move on with another girl or something. He even ask me to go to a new nightclub that was opened last week. I don't like nightclubs. It was noisy and messy.

"I don't feel like going out. Just leave me alone."

"Flame-brain, not only you don't want to go out, you were skipping your work!"

I looked at him and said, "So? The company can survive without me the managing director. Anyway, my brother is there to take care of things. He was the one who asked me to take a vacation if I needed to." Gray looked at me in disbelief and almost shouted, "The great CEO Zeref Dragneel can tolerate his little brother's love rejection?"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, come, at least accompany Gajeel and I to this new nightclub."

"Why do you want me to accompany you there so badly?"

He smacked his forehead and turned away. "Gajeel, I give up!"

"You see, salamander, Gray's skin is itchy because it was a long time since you beat his ass up."

"Gajeel, I want you to help and not asking for him to fight me."

"Metal head, I don't feel like fighting." They both looked at each other in disbelief and said in unison, "That's not like you, Natsu!"

"You both can go, okay? I want to finish up a video game." I shifted my position on my couch and booted up my xbox. I was scrolling on the games I have on the screen and my controller got snatched by a hand.

"Can't I play a game?" I turned to the owner of the hand that snatched my controller and I saw a scary Erza standing there. I gulped and prayed hard for my life. I still remember the last time when I got my ass kicked by Erza, I was in a coma state in the hospital for weeks.

"Er-za, so nic-e to- see you."

"Natsu, you are going out with us."

"Yes madam!"

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

My phone vibrates and I lazily looked at the caller ID. Levy? It was strange to have her calling me. Normally, she will just send me a text unless something very important coming up. I dropped my pen and answered the call.

"Something wrong, Levy-chan?"

"LU-CHAN! GUESS WHAT?!"

I stood up from my desk and pacing around my bedroom. "What is it?"

"Gajeel asked me out! He asked me to go to the new nightclub that opened recently by Jellal. Erm, what's the name of the club again?"

"It's called EScarlet. Though I know what does the E stands for." I chuckled remembering how Jellal used to blushed whenever Erza was around. Erza and I used to go to the same high school. Jellal was the boy that always follow Erza around when we were studying. Then after high school we got separated. I still communicate with her though. But it's been a long time since I meet her. Levy who shared the same interest with me pursue her dreams in the same university I graduated from. Even though I am still a new author, but my first book was a smashing hit.

"Levy-chan, don't you have lots of work to do lately?"

"So? That doesn't stop me for having a little date with him. You know I have a crush on him since I saw him performed at Fairy Tail pub."

"Ya, I know. You were just a rookie reporter looking for a scope that time."

"Okay. And Gajeel asked me to bring some friends. He said he will be bringing some friends of his too. Oh, Erza's coming too!"

"Really? I missed her so much since our last meeting with her."

"See? Not so bad right? Should we asked Juvia?"

I thought hard at that suggestion. Yeah, Juvia was a good friend. But asking her to hang out at the nightclub might scared her a lot. She was a very reserved and quiet girl.

"Are you sure? I'm worried that she might not like that type of place."

"There's a first for everything! Maybe you can even get new ideas after you get your first night club experience?"

I groaned. I plopped down on my bed and continued, "Well, you owe me a new book."

"Yes! Don't forget to get dressed properly tonight!"

"TONIGHT? How will I have time to prepare?" I looked at the clocked and cursed under my breath. "Got to hang up, see you!"

I hastily ended the call and went straight to the bathroom. Sometimes I was wondering why I get excited with everything I do. I mean, this will be the first time I'm going to a nightclub, right? I'm always not fond with that kind of place. Still, this is a place opened by Jellal. I'm sure he will make sure the place is managed properly without any illegal activities going on.

Little did I know that this little trip will make me found my happiness.

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

Gajeel was driving to the place. I was having my usual motion sickness and trying hard not to vomit all around the car. "I hate my stomach sometimes."

"Chill, we are approaching our destination very soon." Erza looked in-amused and pointed to Gray's body, "Where's your clothes?"

"Shit! Where's it?" He started to search around the car and after he found it and wore it back, he started to strip unconsciously.

Then the car stopped. After sensing that it no longer moves, I looked up with a happy face and opened hard the door, "Finally!"

"Salamander, my car is expensive you know!"

"Don't worry. If anything happens to it, I will repay you back 10 times more!"

"Someone is using his beloved brother's fortune."

"Shut up, snow cone."

"You wanna fight?"

"Nah, I don't wanna fight with a stripper like you." He looked confused and I pointed to his naked body.

"Again?!" He frantically search his clothes high and low. Erza just shook her head and said, "Natsu, just enjoy tonight, okay? But don't enjoy too much!"

"Yes madam!"

"Gihi. Come, we should get inside. I got a date to meet." Erza, Gray and I looked at metal head to see that he was not lying, "Metal head, you got a date with that face?"

"Huh, is that so hard to believe?"

"But, who will be in the sane mind to date someone with lots of piercing like you and have cravings of metal? Hahahahaha-" His face were red in embarrassment and shouted, "Shut up, salamander! Now let's get going!"

We went to the entrance and saw a long line waiting to go in to the club. "What? We have to wait?"

"Don't worry, we got instant access." I just shrugged and followed Erza straight to the bouncer.

"Miss, you need to get in line."

Erza took out a golden card from her pocket and showed to the bouncer. His face immediately turned blue and bowed to her, "Miss Scarlet! Please come in with your friends!"

We went inside while the line outside just groaned in frustration. I was fascinated and never thought that Erza will be a VIP of this club. "Erza, why are you a VIP?"

Her face had a tint of pink and she just mumbled, "Jellal gave it to me yesterday."

"You don't know, flame brain? Jellal is the owner of this place."

I grinned and finally understood why the name of this place seemed familiar. "I can't believe he just use your name for this place."

"Natsu, do you want to get out from here alive?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then shut up."

I sulked and once we exit the long corridor, we saw a large group of people dancing on the dance floor. There's a little performance from the bartenders showing off their juggling skills while mixing cocktails for the ladies. The music was not too loud and not too soft, just enough to make my head avoid getting a headache.

"So, where's your little date, metal head?" he just looked at me looked unimpressed. Then a high pitched voice called his name.

"Gajeel, we are here!" We turned to the owner of the voice and saw a petite girl waving at him. "I never thought you are a lolicon..." Gray said in disbelief.

"I'm not a lolicon!"

"Are you sure she is old enough to be here?"

"Of course, she is Levy Mcgarden, one of the famous reporter that always appears on the news."

Then I realized she was not alone. Sitting beside her was another blue haired like Levy but looked bustier. She looked shy and keep on hiding behind another girl. This another girl is a blonde girl. Even though she dressed up in just a simple top and a skirt, I can see how her clothes wrapped her curves perfectly. I never thought I will have a liking to blonde girls. I started to stare at her with my mouth slightly opened. Gray realized that I was staring and nudged me in my ribs.

"Oww, what was that?"

"Like what you see?"

"Shut up."

We walked towards the girls and the blonde suddenly exclaimed happily, "Erza, is that you?"

"Lucy, long time no see!"

They hugged each other tightly. So, she know Erza? I guess this make things easier to know her better. Wait! What was I thinking about? I just met this girl few minutes ago!

"Gihi, you looked more and more like a shrimp compared to your friends!" Levy's face gone red with anger and shouted, "Shut up! And why do you always call me shrimp since day 1?"

"Pay him no attention, he always give nicknames to every one. Oh, I'm Gray." Gray took out his hand and he looked straight at the shy blue hair girl. She hesitates and shook his hand, "Juvia. And you're naked..."

"Shit!" Gray ran to find his clothes again. I laughed hard at his behavior and slapped my knees. Before I know it, Gajeel dragged Levy to who knows where and Juvia went to find Gray who was still searching for his clothes.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." I flashed a grin to the blonde girl and waved at her. She smiled and said, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia." For some reason, I got attracted to this girl Lucy. Even though it was the first time we meet each other, I can feel some bond connecting us. I can't believe I can be this cheesy. This is not like me!

"You- you are beautiful, Luce."

"Why, thank you. Do you always say that when you want to pick up girls?"

"This is my first time actually."

"What, no way!"

"Yeah! I was always bad with girls. And my first confession to my first crush was just rejected flatly."

"Ouch, I'm sorry."

"Nah, no worries. Why do I feel comfortable around you, Luce?" she looked straight at me in the eye and she blushed. Our faces were very near. I can see her soft lips opened slightly, as if begging me to kiss her right now.

She put a strand of hair over her ears and whispered very quietly, "Maybe because I kinda like you..." she must have thought I didn't catch that and I grinned. So this beauty actually likes me? Could this be love at first sight?

"Hey, do you want to hang out some other time?" I asked sheepishly and scratched my hair. She looked at me and smirked, "Why not you tell me some things about yourself before I decide about that?" Wow, she decides to play hard to get? This girl is interesting.

"Okay, I'm 25 this year. I'm the MD of Dragneel Corp. My pink hair is natural, just in case you are wondering. And I am obsessed with fire and dragon. What about you?"

She laughed at me after I asked her that question. I pouted and put my arms on my hips. "Is that so funny?" Her laugh is so innocent, and looks like she doesn't care about how others view her, as long as she is herself. What a weirdo.

"Okay, I'm 24 this year. I'm an author. My first book is called Love and Lucky. My blonde hair is also natural. And I'm obsessed with stars and key chains. So how's that?"

"Good enough for me. So what about my offer?"

"I guess it's a green light."

I took out my phone from my pocket and put it in her hands. When I touched her hand, I can feel a shiver from her. I like that.

"Your number, Luce. In my phone, now." she smiled at my confidence and whispered to my ear, "Why not I give you number on your body?"

"W-what?" I cannot comprehend what she just said and suddenly, she grabbed a lipstick and lifted my top, making me squealed a bit like a girl. She check out my abs and I can feel her lipstick drawing on my body. Luckily everyone else was busy doing their own business. If not, I will dig a hole and hide inside.

"That's my number. And nice abs by the way." she chuckled and released my shirt. I was dumbfounded and lifted my shirt and saw she wrote her number with her lipstick. I smiled. This girl is really different. She makes me feel different.

"Anyway, I gotta go. Got a press interview tomorrow about my book." She waved at me and walked out from the club. I looked around and saw no sign of Gray or Gajeel or Erza. Without hesitation, I ran out to follow Lucy. I saw her called for a taxi and I called another taxi to tail her.

Then she stopped in front of an apartment and went inside. I followed closely and saw she went inside to an elevator. Before the door closed, I put a hand inside and went inside. The shocked face she made were priceless.

"Natsu? How did you-I mean why-"

Not caring about the security cameras inside the elevator, I hugged Lucy tight on her waist and kissed her. At first she was hesitant but soon she relaxed and enjoyed our first kiss. My hands roamed to her butt and pressed it slightly, making she whimpered. Then we released our lips and looked at each other eyes. Her eyes are like black hole, sucking me inside.

The elevator reached her floor and the door opened. She released herself from my embrace and muttered, "I reached my floor, so-"

"Can I get some coffee at your place?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

 _Zeref's POV_

I woke up after the alarm clock rang. I slammed down on it to shut it and sat up from my bed lazily. Yawning, I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to freshen myself up. After changing into some casual clothes, I went straight to my brother's room and knocked.

"Natsu? Time to wake up."

No response. Is he still sleeping? I turned the door knob and surprised that it was not locked. "Natsu?"

No one was inside. I even checked under the bed in case he tries to hide but he was not there. Curious, I went downstairs and asked the head butler, Capricorn.

"Where's Natsu?"

"Master Natsu didn't come back since last night's outing with his friends." Capricorn bowed. It was strange that Natsu didn't come back. He never sleep outside before without informing me. "Do you know where is he now?" Capricorn just shook his head.

"Master, breakfast is ready." I nodded and went to the dining hall.

While eating, I heard the main door was opened and Natsu shouted, "I'm home!"

I finished my bacon and eggs quickly and stood up. Natsu came in to the dining hall and grinned, "Yo, onii-chan!"

"Where have you been last night the whole night?"

"What whole night? I went out this morning for some jogging."

"You went jogging in the clothes you wear last night?"

He chuckled nervously and said, "Well, I guess you found out."

"Tell me, did you get into trouble this time?"

"What? No!"

I'm not amused. My strict brother mode turned on. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked at him from head to toe. His hair was messier than usual. His pants looked like he rushed to wear it. His clothes wore inside out. Then I approached him and sniffed. Luckily he didn't smell of alcohol.

"Onii-chan?" He looked at me with puppy eyes, begging me to stop sniffing him out.

"Tell me, or you are grounded."

"I'm too old to be grounded."

"Then no food for you."

"Onii-chan! Fine! I'll tell you!"

Using food will always make me win against my glutton brother. I laughed and sat down, gestured to another chair and said, "Come, have a seat and tell me."

He sat down across me and asked me with a curious eye, "Don't scold me after I tell the truth?"

I just nodded and pay full attention to him. He started his story, "Okay, last night I went out with Gray, Gajeel and Erza to this new nightclub in town, called EScarlet."

"I met with Gajeel's date and his date's friends. Well, I sorta fall in love with this girl Lucy. We talked and I felt comfortable around her. It's like I no need to hide my true self to be with her."

I nodded and expect him to continue. He cleared his throat and continued, "She teased me a bit and she went home. I followed her to her apartment and we- we kissed in the elevator."

"Elevator? Then did you went inside to her house?"

"Well, yeah. I asked and she allowed me in. We chat more and after some time I kinda lost control a bit and- well- I pleasure her in her bed?"

"So, you got laid?"

"No! I mean, we pleasure each other but I swear I didn't hurt her and I didn't take her virginity! We just- after pleasuring each other- we cuddled and sleep."

"Then how do you explain your clothes?"

"We kinda sleep together naked."

I stood up and grabbed his shoulders. He gulped and thought he will get punished hard this time. I smiled and shouted, "My little brother grew up fast!"

"Hey, I'm already 25!"

"When will you both get married?"

"Onii-chan!"

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

It's been half a year since I dated Lucy. Even my brother is very happy with my choice and keep on pressuring us to get married. I'm now in her apartment, sitting on her bed, looking at her writing.

I was thinking hard about how to propose to my girlfriend and while looking at her, she looked up from her writing desk and stared at me.

"What were you thinking?"

"About you."

"About me? What is it?" she chuckled and put down her pen. I always wondered why she never use a computer to type her stories like everybody else but she mentioned it's more interesting to write it on a paper instead. Then she walked towards me and sat down on my lap. She pecked on my cheek and whispered, "Tell me~"

"Luce, if I tell you, it won't be a surprise!"

"So, you are planning a surprise?" I nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips. She looked at me lovingly and pinched my cheek. "You are so cute."

"Good thing you like cute. And since I'm cute, our children will be as cute as me!"

"Who said we will have children?"

"Well, don't you want to?"

"Sure, but you are a big child to me."

"Hey!" I pinned her down to her bed and laughed when she struggles to get up. "Natsu! Let me go!"

Well, it's now or never. Maybe I can just ask her like this to marry me. Then I can buy the rings later. "If I let you go, promise me you will marry me?"

She looked surprised. Then she looked at my eyes to check whether I was lying. Once she confirmed I'm dead serious, she sighed and said, "Seriously? Mr Dragneel, no rings?"

I laughed and replied, "Promise me first. If I propose to you, promise me you will say yes?"

She laughed and said, "Of course I'll say yes."

"Yosh! You make me fired up!" I stood up and hug her up and we spin around the room. Lucy just laughed at my behavior and kissed me. We kissed deeply and passionately while my hands started to roam around her body. Then her lips released from mine.

"Ah, ah! Stop being naughty."

"But I thought you like my naughty side."

She poked my head and crashed her head into my chest. I sighed in content and put my arms around her hips. Then she said lazily, "Everything seemed too good to be true."

"Why? Mrs Dragneel felt too happy?"

"Since when I'm your wife?"

"2 minutes ago?"

"Fiancee! I'll be your wife when we go through the marriage."

"Okay, okay, future Mrs Dragneel."

I feel glad that I got rejected and have the chance to meet the love of my life.


	2. Gruvia Version

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

The encounter at a night club - Gruvia version

 _Gray's POV_

I can't believe myself. I, the great Gray Fullbuster, giving tips to the idiot flame brain to get a girlfriend? I looked at my house door where Natsu just left. I sighed when I saw how he looked like before he went out. His face was full of determination this time. He used to fail in confessing his love for his childhood crush Lissanna. I really hope this time he succeed.

You might be thinking why I want him to succeed. If he ever succeed, I can focus on finding a girlfriend for myself. It's been many long years after my break up with my previous girlfriend. I didn't eat and sleep properly. I stayed in my house without going out anymore. It was Natsu that dragged me all the way to the park and punched me in the face. Well, that punch did serve as a wake up call to me. Then I punched him back and in no time, we were fighting like usual.

"Gihi, ice blended, do you think he will get her as his girl and get laid this time?" Gajeel laughed and munching on some old screws lying around my house. I admitted that he has a weird appetite. He will eat any iron and there won't be any problem with his digestion system.

"Depends. And I hope after this he will stop picking a fight with me."

"Huh? Even you will get tired of fighting him?"

"Hey, I also wanted a normal life instead of fighting around, you know."

"Say, isn't this time the start of your shift?"

Shift? Then I looked at the clock and to my horror, he was right!

"Shit! Remember to close the door when you leave!"

"Gihi, sure, snow cone."

I grabbed my stuff and ran out. I hope that my master will understand my tardiness.

* * *

"Mr Fullbuster, care to explain why you are late?"

"Sorry, master. I was helping Natsu to confess his feelings to his crush and I forgot the time."

"Well, tell sorry to Lyon. He was almost late to his family reunion because he have to cover your shift while you are late!"

I nodded. Then my master Ur handed me a stack of orders and said, "These are some orders that need to be delivered today. Got one sculpture that is still incomplete. Complete it and deliver them all."

Without wasting more time, I went back to the cold storage room. I opened it and looked at all the ice sculptures. "This many to be delivered?" I checked the orders and started my work on the incomplete one. It was a mermaid holding a large urn pouring some water to a love shape lake. I carved on the tail part and after a good old one hour, I completed it.

"Okay, time to deliver the sculptures."

* * *

 _Juvia's POV_

Juvia blew the whistle and Juvia's students jumped into the pool and swam. As a swimming coach, Juvia thinks that Juvia did a good job. Smiling, most of my students get to the finish line at record time.

"Coach! We got a visitor!" Juvia's assistant waved to her once she opened the door to the indoor pool.

"Who is it?"

"A delivery! I think it's the ice sculpture we ordered for the upcoming graduation ceremony!"

Juvia thanked her and went to the outside. Then Juvia saw a handsome dark blue hair lad with a large wood carton beside him. And to Juvia's surprise, he was topless.

Then he saw me and smiled. Juvia's heart started to beat very fast. How come he can be this handsome? Is he interested in Juvia? His smile can even make the sunflowers to face him instead of the sun.

"Is this Lokser Swimming Academy?"

Juvia nodded. He took out a paper and pen and pointed to a place at the paper.

"Please sign here to receive. Do you want to check the sculpture?"

"S-sure."

How come Juvia was stuttering? Juvia scolded herself in my mind and after signing the papers, Juvia looked up and the handsome guy opened up a side of the wood carton and revealed the mermaid in ice.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks. Do you need my help to shift this to the intended destination?"

Juvia nodded without hesitation. He moved the sculpture without breaking a sweat and put at the table that Juvia wanted the sculpture to be displayed. Then he bid me a short farewell and went back to his delivery van.

"Oh, Juvia forgots to ask for his name..."

"Coach, what were you looking at?"

"Eekk! Don't stand behind Juvia and scare her!"

* * *

 _Gray's POV_

I finished my shift and finally got back to my house. Home sweet home, I thought. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Nothing to eat huh?" Just then, my cell rang and it was that iron freak calling.

"Yo, what you want, metal craze?"

"Come to Fairy Tail at once."

"Hey, it was in the middle of the night and approaching 2am and you expect the tired me to went to the pub?"

"Well, something happened to Salamander."

Something happened to flame brain? Did he get rejected?

"Well, wait for me."

I locked my door and hopped on my motorbike with lots of snowflakes patterns spray paint on it. Did that idiot messed up? Did he said something he shouldn't to Lissanna?

I reached the said pub and opened the door. I scanned around and saw a fainted Natsu on the floor with Gajeel trying to wake him up by kicking him.

"Salamander, wake up."

"What happened?"

"This guy got rejected. And not just the usual 'I don't like you' type of rejection, she even got a boyfriend and pregnant!"

"WHAT THE HECK?"

I turned to the barmaid who was wiping the beer mugs. Lissanna's sister, Mirajane, who is the eldest of the Strauss household. She saw me and smiled sadly, "You guys should consult me first. At least Natsu will know earlier about my sister and Bixlow before got this heartbroken."

"Well, sorry, Mira. I guess you are right. We should consulted you in the first hand."

I crouch down and looked at the unconscious idiot. He was reeked of alcohol. His hair was messy. Under his eyes, bags started to form.

"So, how do we get him back?"

"Call his brother to fetch him. He should know about his condition."

I took out my cell and looked for Dragneel Corp's CEO's number. Then once I found it I dialled without hesitation. Then a sleepy voice answered my call, "Hello?"

"Hey, Zeref? Sorry to interrupt your sleep. I'm Gray. Your brother is now fainted in Fairy Tail. Can you fetch him back?"

"WHAT? Why? What happened to Natsu?"

"Erm, he fall unconscious because he drank too much. I'll explain the situation later."

"Well, sure. Anyway thanks Gray."

After few minutes, Zeref rushed in with his messy clothes and still having bed hair, looking around the pub and saw us. Then tried to slap Natsu's cheek gently and motion him to wake up but failed.

"Hey, Gray. What happened? Care to explain?"

"He got rejected and drink too much until he was wasted."

"Rejected? Oh.. He confessed to Lissanna today?" I nodded. Then Gajeel started to yawn and waved back at us, "I'm going back to sleep. You finished up the rest." Next thing we knew, he was gone.

"I'm sorry that my sister rejected him. I hope Natsu will be like himself as usual tomorrow." the elder Dragneel just flashed a smile and asked Mira not to worry. Then he carried Natsu by giving him a piggy back and said farewell to me and went to his car.

I guess my operation to get him a girlfriend will have to go to plan B.

* * *

"Popsicle, you want to go to EScarlet? Erza asked us to join her."

I looked at the boring show aired on my tv lazily and replied, "What was that? Did Erza decided to open a cake shop?"

"Nah, it's Jellal's newly opened nightclub. Since that salamander been hiding in his house for 2 days, we should get him to come out."

"Then? Find chicks there for him?"

"Looks like you figured out the plan."

I turned away from the tv and looked at that iron eater. A smirked appeared on my face and I put a thumbs up, "Let's get to that idiot's place, shall we?"

"Before we go, I actually arranged to meet an acquaintance of mine and I even asked her to bring some of her friends. Maybe he can score better that way."

This was the first time I ever agree something with Gajeel. Without wasting anymore time, we rushed to the Dragneel's residence.

We were greeted by their head butler Capricorn. Once we entered, we saw Natsu lazily sitting at the couch in the living room.

"Yo flame brain! Wanna fight?"

"Not interested, Gray."

Gajeel and I looked at each other in disbelief. He was not interested in a fight with me? Normally, he will never turn it down.

"Hey, salamander, you want to go to this new nightclub opened in town tonight?"

"Are you joking? You knew I never liked noisy places like that."

"Natsu, you should totally go with us! Just forget about her. She don't deserve you."

I can see the idiot sighed. Then he just muttered under his breath, "I don't feel like going out. Just leave me alone."

"Flame-brain, not only you don't want to go out, you were skipping your work!"

"So? The company can survive without me the managing director. Anyway, my brother is there to take care of things. He was the one who asked me to take a vacation if I needed to."

Did he really just said that? I mean, I know Zeref love Natsu dearly but for him to let him skipping work was a very rare sight. He was known to be a workaholic and used to expect that flame brain to do the same.

"The great CEO Zeref Dragneel can tolerate his little brother's love rejection?"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, come, at least accompany Gajeel and I to this new nightclub."

"Why do you want me to accompany you there so badly?"

I smacked my head and giving up right now, "Gajeel, I give up!"

"You see, salamander, Gray's skin is itchy because it was a long time since you beat his ass up."

"Metal head, I don't feel like fighting." We looked at each other again before facing back to the sullen Natsu, said in unison, "That's not like you, Natsu!"

"You both can go, okay? I want to finish up a video game." without further ado, he started to stare at his tv and scroll at his game collection. I heard the door opened and shut. A redhead came in and snatched the controller from his hand.

"Can't I play a game?"

There she was, the ultimate scary Erza, standing in front of him, giving him a death glare.

"Er-za, so nic-e to- see you."

"Natsu, you are going out with us."

"Yes madam!"

* * *

 _Juvia's POV_

We finished the graduation ceremony smoothly without incident. It was sad to see Juvia's students graduated and moved on to their path. Still, it was a nice memory spending with them.

Juvia was about to grab the car key and my phone vibrates. The caller ID showed Lucy's name and immediately Juvia answered, "Lucy-san, did you call to attend swimming lessons from Juvia?"

"Well, Juvia, are you free tonight?"

Juvia checked the calendar and realised there were no plans. "Juvia's free."

"Good! You want to come to EScarlet nightclub tonight? Levy-chan invited us to meet a date of hers and his friends."

"Nightclub?!" The last time Juvia went to a nightclub, Juvia almost got drugged by an unknown guy and luckily was warned by the bartender. No way Juvia's going to go to another nightclub.

"Juvia thanks Lucy-san for the invitation but Juvia thinks that she should skip this."

"But Juvia, this nightclub is opened by Erza's crush, Jellal! Don't worry, if anything happens, I will be at your side, okay?"

"Thanks, Lucy-san."

* * *

 _Gray's POV_

Gajeel was driving to the place. That idiot was having his usual motion sickness and trying hard not to vomit all around the car. "I hate my stomach sometimes."

"Chill, we are approaching our destination very soon." Erza looked in-amused and pointed to my body, "Where's your clothes?"

"Shit! Where's it?" I started to search around the car and after I found it and wore it back.

Then the car stopped. Natsu realised its not moving anymore and shouted, "Finally!"

"Salamander, my car is expensive you know!"

"Don't worry. If anything happens to it, I will repay you back 10 times more!"

"Someone is using his beloved brother's fortune."

"Shut up, snow cone."

"You wanna fight?"

"Nah, I don't wanna fight with a stripper like you." I looked confused while he pointed to my now naked body.

"Again?!" I frantically search for my clothes high and low. Erza just shook her head and said, "Natsu, just enjoy tonight, okay? But don't enjoy too much!"

"Yes madam!"

"Gihi. Come, we should get inside. I got a date to meet." This guy have a date? Erza, Natsu and I looked at metal head to see that he was not lying, "Metal head, you got a date with that face?"

"Huh, is that so hard to believe?"

"But, who will be in the sane mind to date someone with lots of piercing like you and have cravings of metal? Hahahahaha-" His face were red in embarrassment and shouted, "Shut up, salamander! Now let's get going!"

We went to the entrance and saw a long line waiting to go in to the club. "What? We have to wait?"

"Don't worry, we got instant access." We just followed Erza straight to the bouncer.

"Miss, you need to get in line."

Erza took out a golden card from her pocket and showed to the bouncer. His face immediately turned blue and bowed to her, "Miss Scarlet! Please come in with your friends!"

We went inside while the line outside just groaned in frustration.

"Erza, why are you a VIP?"

Her face had a tint of pink and she just mumbled, "Jellal gave it to me yesterday."

"You don't know, flame brain? Jellal is the owner of this place."

"I can't believe he just use your name for this place."

"Natsu, do you want to get out from here alive?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then shut up."

I chuckled when he was scolded by Erza like that. He sulked and once we exit the long corridor, we saw a large group of people dancing on the dance floor. There's a little performance from the bartenders showing off their juggling skills while mixing cocktails for the ladies. The music was not too loud and not too soft.

"So, where's your little date, metal head?" metal eater just looked at flame brain looked unimpressed. Then a high pitched voice called his name.

"Gajeel, we are here!" We turned to the owner of the voice and saw a petite girl waving at him. "I never thought you are a lolicon..." I said in disbelief.

"I'm not a lolicon!"

"Are you sure she is old enough to be here?"

"Of course, she is Levy Mcgarden, one of the famous reporter that always appears on the news."

Then I realized she was not alone. Sitting beside her was another blonde haired girl. But what caught my attention was not her. It was the one hiding behind her. She looked shy and keep on hiding behind another girl. Her hair was blue and I can know that she have a curvy body. A flashback to my brain telling me that it was not the first time I saw the blue hair beauty. She was definetely the swimming coach I met earlier during my work. I looked lazily towards the now quiet idiot and saw him staring at the blonde. Gently, I nudged him in the ribs.

"Oww, what was that?"

"Like what you see?"

"Shut up."

We walked towards the girls and the blonde suddenly exclaimed happily, "Erza, is that you?"

"Lucy, long time no see!"

They hugged each other tightly.

"Gihi, you looked more and more like a shrimp compared to your friends!" Levy's face gone red with anger and shouted, "Shut up! And why do you always call me shrimp since day 1?"

"Pay him no attention, he always give nicknames to every one. Oh, I'm Gray." Without wasting time, I took out my hand and looked straight at the coach. She hesitates and shook my hand, "Juvia. And you're naked..."

"Shit!" A bad impression! Not the way to start a conversation with her! I ran to find my clothes again. After I succeeded in finding my clothes, the girl Juvia made way to my direction and opened her mouth, "Hi again."

"Hi. Never thought I will bump into you at here tonight."

"Well, Juvia's friends kinda pulled me here." So, she talked in third person? So cute!

"Want some drinks?" She shook her head and shivered a bit, "The last time Juvia got a drink, Juvia almost got drugged and raped!"

"Yikes, not a good experience. Fine, then wanna dance?"

She looked at me with a blushed face and accepted. Then we moved towards the dance floor and shake a bit to the groove of the music. She looked a bit uncomfortable. Without thinking, I grabbed her hands and she squealed. I whispered to her ears, "Don't worry, I won't eat you."

"Gray-sama, your hands are cold!"

"Do you address everyone with that much respect?"

"No, Juvia only address Gray-sama like that."

"What's the reason for this?"

"Ju-Juvia thinks that she likes G-Gr-Gray-sama."

I chuckled a bit and looked her in the eyes. The girl looked at me with embarrassment. Even though she was not wearing a swimsuit but proper clothing instead this time, I can't help but stare at her body curves. Ughhh, I should snapped out of it! I'm not a pervert, for God sake!

"Gray-sama, you are naked again."

I looked around to find my clothes but this time Juvia gave it to me in her hands, "Juvia took hold of it when Gray-sama was stripping just now."

I mumbled a silent thanks to her. Then as if a new courage grew inside me, I held her tight to my chest, making her face hot.

"Gray-sama?!"

"If I told you that I've been fantasizing about you since the last time we met, will you believe me?"

"If Gray-sama says so."

"Want to go somewhere else to hang out?"

"But won't Gray-sama's friends look for you?"

"Don't worry, that pink haired idiot just followed your blonde hair out the nightclub."

"Huh?" She raised her head from my hug and looked around. Then she realised that they were nowhere to be found anymore.

"Let's go to a nice place I always went to."

* * *

It was months after that night. Natsu seldom hangs out at Fairy Tail, constantly shouting on going to support his girlfriend for her novel or something. I was drinking as usual and my girlfriend sat down beside me.

"Gray-sama, Juvia made this scarf for you!"

"What's the occasion, Juvia?"

"It's the 100th day since we met! So Juvia figured she should do something special for Gray-sama. Lately the winter is approaching, so Gray-sama can wear this scarf!"

I chuckled at her innocence. "Juvia, I sculpt ice for living. I don't wear clothes and seldom feel cold. So what makes you think I need a scarf?"

"So, Gray-sama don't like this gift from Juvia?" Crap, now I made her cry. I felt like an asshole right now.

"No, no! I mean, I won't feel as much cold as others but I liked it!" I took the scarf from her hand and wrapped it around my neck immediately. "See?"

"Gray-sama, you are the best!" hearts started to appear in her eyes and she hugged me tightly, earning a chuckle from the white haired barmaid.

"Ara, ara, Gray, since when you are this sweet?"

"Shu-shut up, Mira!"

"Someone's been blushing!"

Well, looks like besides helping that flame brain get over his rejection, I too get a to meet the love of my life.


End file.
